Amethyst Eyes
by Destatii
Summary: [Those amethyst eyes... so pretty and unusual... Who knew their owner would be a key to it all?] The battle of the Key bearer and his allies, light, and darkness... it begins. Blood will be shed, tears will be cried, confusion and sorrow will be endured..


- - - - - **_Amethyst Eyes_** - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Intro: Of Heartless and Black Witches**_

"Nyu… It… it's so hot… My head hurts…"

"Shh… It's okay, Yumi. We're trying our best… hold on."

A sorrowful smile darkened the lovely, pale face of an adolescent standing beside a small bed, a wet towel in hand, dabbing gently at the hot forehead of her younger sister. Her wavy hair, about an inch above her shoulders, freely shook as she continued with her work, bestowing the girl with a good sense of beauty. It fluttered gracefully as she continued her dabbing, unusually amethyst, magenta eyes focused on the pained face of her young sister. She was dressed in a clean baby blue t-shirt and dark blue Capri, accenting her slender figure.

Her vibrant blonde hair stroked her cheeks in a loving caress as it fluttered around her pale face, framing it. The fourteen-year old did her best to suppress a frown when she rechecked her sibling's temperature. "Oh… one hundred two again… This isn't good…" she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. "…There's not enough for medicine…"

"Nyu… am I gonna die, Starla?" questioned the little girl lowly, frowning as she placed her own hand on her forehead, wincing at the hotness. "I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"No you aren't," chided the older girl softly. "Akira will be back soon. He'll have something for you to eat… Go to sleep now." Her command was immediately obeyed and the tiny child dozed off to slumber once more under the warm covers. Starla sighed, tugging the blankets to cover most of Yumi's upper body before standing to her feet, quietly exiting the small bedroom. Leaning on the windowsill of the kitchen, the blonde gazed outside into the stars, praying for her young sister to recover.

"I'm baaaaaaaaack!" sang a cheerful voice, and the door into the tiny house sprung upon. A male, only about two years senior to Starla, danced into the kitchen, kicking their shoes off quickly and shutting the door behind him. Starla smiled gratefully, running over to ruffle the boy's spiky black hair.

"Hello Akira. Was the money enough?" she asked gently, staring into the pale gray eyes of her older brother.

"Heck yeah. There was enough! An apocalypse is going to come!" cried Akira sarcastically; waving his arms to send the bag he held flying around as he shook them. Starla stood on tiptoe and took the bag from his grip, scurrying away to head back to Yumi's room, taking out some bread and placing it on the bedside table, complete with the wrapper and all.

"Eat when you're ready," said Starla, smiling delicately at the sleeping Yumi, who was currently snoring softly under her breath.

"Nyu…"

She left the room, placing the bag on the counter again to stare into Akira's face. "Was there an attack?"

"Nope," said the boy in reply, taking a seat at the table. "There hasn't been one as major as the one when those things almost took Yumi's heart. Poor girl…"

"Heartless, right?" corrected Starla's tranquil voice, her amethyst eyes blinking at the boy who was her brother. Akira fiercely nodded his head.

"Yeah." He took this time to comb his fingers through his dark hair. "But those guys were keeping everything under control. Didn't you see the defense system they whipped up? It's awesome. While I was out, it kept on blasting random Heartless!"

Starla giggled, smiling serenely at him from her position against the counter. "If you're so interested in the technology, why not talk to them more?"

"That'll mean I'll have to bother them," muttered Akira under his breath darkly. Just then, a yawning Yumi stumbled out into the kitchen, rubbing at her tired gray eyes.

"Yumi!" cried Starla, jumping from her seat to hurry over to the small girl and embrace her. "What's wrong?" But all she needed to do was take a look into Yumi's scared eyes to tell what happened.

"Another nightmare?" she asked, releasing the girl to stroke her black hair reassuringly. Yumi shook her head, trembling.

"Heartless!" screamed Akira suddenly, pointing at the black blob that had formed on the ground. With a hard push, Starla immediately sent Yumi stumbling over to Akira.

"Hurry! Run!" she screamed desperately, motioning wildly for her two siblings to leave. Akira bit his lip, swept Yumi into his arms, and dashed out the door despite the younger girl's wails for Starla.

More Heartless came from the shadows. However, they weren't going for her.

They were going after Yumi.

_Spin the roulette; it's **white.**_

Far away from the world of Hollow Bastion, was a teenage boy. Each lock of his disordered brown hair ended in a spike, giving his head a spiked, hedgehog look, but nevertheless, suited him in his own way that only he knew. Flamboyant blue eyes stared out in to the churning aquatic waters of the picturesque scene of the ocean, spraying mist and water into the air and sometimes, onto the shore where he stood. Momentarily fanning himself because of the heat gathered by his dark outfit, he grinned, running hand through chocolate hair. Farther away, the cry of a female pierced the still atmosphere, causing him to whirl around to stare at the girl, who was waving animatedly at him.

"Sora!"

He beamed at her, waving back just as rapidly, glowing with happiness as he hurried over to her, acknowledging her presence with another smile. She smiled back, revealing white teeth.

"Hey… Riku ran off somewhere. Wanna help me look for him?" she asked, gazing deep into his eyes with her own azure ones, silently pleading with him. Almost instantly, with another grin, Sora consented, taking her hand and leading her towards the secret place.

"He would probably be in here, right?" he asked aloud, more to himself than Kairi though. As they neared the end of the tunnel, stopping before the drawing infested cave, he smiled at the silver haired figure standing in front of the closed door that was there on the wall.

"Hi, Riku," they chorused in unison, watching for the boy's reaction. The boy named Riku slowly turned around, greeting them with a smile of his own.

"What made you guys come all the way here looking for me?" he prompted, staring at them with a questioning gaze. Sora immediately nudged Kairi.

"She told me to," he stated blandly, though his grin betrayed him. Kairi jabbed him in the ribs. "Hey, what's that for!" He broke out into robust laughter before calming down, flashing another smile at Riku. "You know, we'd always go looking for you if you suddenly vanished."

"Right…"

"So, what's up?" asked Kairi, clasping her hands behind her back; a habit she had become accustomed to doing. "I mean, you couldn't have come here for nothing, right?"

"The ceiling," answered Sora immediately. Kairi giggled.

"Not you, silly. I'm talking to Riku right now."

"It's just…" Riku trailed off, staring around. "It's not over yet. I don't think it will _ever_ be over. Remember, even if we defeated Xemnas, there's still-"

"Me."

They jumped at the sound of the new voice, spinning around to face a certain black robed witch, a golden scepter with an emerald orb in hand. A black crow cawed annoyingly at them from atop the witch's shoulder, seeming to smirk at them.

"Kingdom Hearts is not gone. It is still somewhere out there… I can sense its power!" she called out, sneering nastily at them. "I came for something, and I believe I will get it…" She snapped her fingers, and with two cries, Kairi and Riku fell into the ground, disappearing through portals of darkness. With maniacal laughter, Maleficent took her leave.

"…" Sora said nothing; though in his mind, he was extremely angered, rage flooding through his veins as though it was embedded within his blood. Summoning the Keyblade, which was currently in its Kingdom Key form, he hurried out of the Secret Place just in time to catch sight of a gummi ship hovering in the air near the beach.

"SORA!" called the familiar voice of a talking dog, waving at him to catch his attention.

"WE'RE HEADING TO DISNEY CASTLE! C'MON!" quacked a duck, also waving from the now opened entrance to the gummi ship.

Without bothering to question the two, he ran towards it to board.

_Turn the hourglass. Time passes._

"…Riku… Kairi…"

Goofy shot a worried look at the dazed Sora sitting near the window, gazing out at the endless abyss of stars without as much as a smile. He was frowning. Even the spikes of his hair seemed to be drooping. A loud crash sent them sprawling on the ground.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" screamed the shrill voice of Chip from the cockpit. Dale's voice had chimed in and shouted something as well, but the piercing sharpness of Chip's voice had won over and been louder.

"BY WHAT?" Donald squawked back loudly, panicking.

"TOO LATE!"

With loud crashes, everything went black.

- - - - **_Author's Notes:_**

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter so far. Be nice and review. We writers work hard and type for hours so you readers can have your entertainment. I'd really appreciate tips and comments about the chapter. Feel free to ask me questions if you need to._

- - **De_s_**_t_**at**_i**i**_ - -


End file.
